Among The Apocalypse
by cassiel flamel
Summary: A human,angel,and a demon. in the coming apocalypse? is there a bit of romance in the awkward air, eh who knows.  Myself, Aziraphale, and Crowley, lord knows the wrolds gonna end now!
1. Chapter 1

_They would ride in one four horses, one of white, one of red, one of black, and one as pale as death, it was fitting. Ha oh no they did not ride on horses, they rode in this day and age motorcycles , and to any unsuspecting person they looked fairly normal. War was a fiery red headed women strong and steady, but had a "you better back the hell away from me" aura. Death appeared to be built but no one could see the bones that lay underneath his clothing, and the fact that he never toke his helmet off in public made him seem human. Famine was a sharp dressed man_, wearing a Italian suit custom made for his _style, _made him stand out while riding. Pollution looked like a beach bum vagabond, dirty and young looking.

On the off day this did not bother me, knowing of the coming apocalypse, made it almost normal to see them, but every time I did, I would pray two things. "Please don't go to Soho, and please don't go to Mayfair!" Crowley lived in Mayfair and Aziraphale had his bookshop in Soho. It would devastate me if they when to ether. Crowley, even thought he was a cantankerous snake, was my friend. I once told him if he found himself ruling hell, I would kill haul any who apposed, in which he laughed stating I would be his right hand and I too laughed but denied his offer. Aziraphale is to me "My fluffy angel buddy." It made him cringe when I called him that but he would always let me hug him while saying it, which air go made it ok.

Every time Crowley pulls his slimming aid joke, to poor Aziraphale, I punch him and say "Hey how many times have I told you, you can't make fun of my angel boy." In turn making Crowley laugh, and Aziraphale get a small smile and nervous blush.

I smiled though when the horsemen did not turn in ether direction, and I continued to make my way to see Aziraphale. When I walked into the bookshop, I let out a small laugh. Aziraphale was "resting". I poked his head, and then decided to mess with his hair when he didn't move, Running my fingers back and forth through his soft blonde hair. "Jess, what are you doing?" He muttered. "Eh, oh you awake, nothing just messin with your hair." I smiled and added. "I thought angels didn't need sleep?" "Hmm, we don't, it is one of the more human things I enjoy." " You do know that's what beds are for, trust me it's way more comfortable then a desk." I chuckled. "I'm awake now so it doesn't matter." he mumbled. "Crowley bothering you with his demonly stuff?" I sighed. "No why, and demonly isn't a word." He gave a small glance. "Well it came out of my mouth didn't it, and you seem a bit grouchy that's why." I smiled. Aziraphale gave me a quick glare silencing me. I let out a long sigh. "What's wrong Az, you're never like this, unless," I gasped quietly. "You had a customer didn't you?" He let out a small groan answering my question. "You didn't sell anything did you?" I begged. He sighed and gave a small nod. "_Yes"_ "No!" I yelped. "Why do the good die youn… opps wrong line." Which to my pleaser made Aziraphale chuckle.

"So?" I began not know what to talk about. Crowley had made it very awkward for me to talk to Aziraphale now, considering he keeps saying blasphemes things about Aziraphale, how he "flirts" with me and how he "always" talks about me. My question there is do angles even flirt and if he talks about me so much, how come I don't hear it?


	2. Crowley's POV

Crowley's POV

I loved doing this, the only way I could mess with Jess was through Aziraphale. Oh she would hate it if she knew I knew about her _secret _little crush on Aziraphale and she would hate the fact that I had stole her diary and read it almost every week. One part in particular though told me she was so called "crushing" on Aziraphale. It read: _I love the fact that I can make Az smiled and laugh, his smiled is, in a sense, pretty and his laugh is the most warm hole hearted sound I have ever heard. I hate those off days when he's not in a good mood, or when he (finally) sells a book. Hmm thinking of Az kinda makes me want hot coco… I think I'll go make some. :3_

When humans write or say things like that, they most likely like the person. But Jess also has written thing like that about me too, so it makes me wonder. Like today she wrote something she was going to do: _You know, I think after I spend some time with Az, I'll go get Crowley a viburnum opulus, yeah I think he'd like that. :3 _

_Humans, why are some of them so confusing?_


	3. Aziraphale  POV

Aziraphale POV

Hmm I wonder why Jess is being so quite? "Jess, would you like some tea?" I asked. "Oh yes thank you Az." Jess smiled. I like when she smiles, it's rare to see most of the time when she's alone or upset, but she is most days. Well at lest when she comes to see me she isn't, I wonder why thought. She's like that with Crowley too so I never think much of it. When humans say they like someone it can mean a lot of different things, in a lot of different ways too. I'm trying to figure out in what way or ways I like Jess, because she's my friend, but she means more to me too. In a way she understands myself and Crowley, so she must mean more. "Ack, that hurt!" I snapped. "You ok Az?" Jess asked running into the back to see what happened. "Yes, I'm fine just spilled some of the hot tea on my hand is all." I grimaced slightly at the red mark on my hand. "Here let me see." She sighed, lightly taking my hand. Her hands felt so soft, one barely touching the red mark and the other holding my hand. I felt a heat rise into my face, who knew humans could be so gentle .


	4. My POV

My POV

After taking care of Az's hand and finishing our tea, I bid him a good bye and left to get Crowley his "gift" if that's what you'd call it. I could help but think about Az though, he was blushing when I left, I wonder why and the fact that he's never done something like that unless he was lost in thought. I wonder what he was thinking so hard about. Out of the blue I slammed into a stop sign. "Bloody hell who put that there!" I snapped. "Government." Crowley laughed. "It's not funny snake." I teased, grabbing his hand and making him pull me up. "I swear you act more like Aziraphale then you realize." Crowley laughed even harder. "You know I think I'm not going to go get you that gift now." I grinned. "Oh a gift for me, well then we must go get it then." he smiled pulling me toured his Bentley. "I said I wasn't going to get you that gift now." I mused. "To bad you still are, now get in the car." he smiled. "Oh no not with you driving." I snapped. "Ugh just get in and tell me where to go and I wont pull the slim aid joke on Aziraphale for a whole month." He sighed. "Well I guess that's fair." I hopped in and buckled tightly in. He got in with this huge grin on his face, and I thought, oh hell what have I done.


	5. Crowley's POV 2

Crowley's POV

"Bloody hell Crowley you're gonna get us killed!" Jess yelled as I rounded a corner on two wheels. I really should do this more often. I thought as Jess clung tightly to me, arms around my stomach and head buried on my chest. Why am I enjoying this, well one she's horrified, two she's clinging to me, so yeah this is fun.

"Your such an ass Crowley, get that stupid grin off your face." Jess hissed. I just laughed. "Yeah maybe I am." I slowed down a bit, but even then she still held on to me. A small smiled played it's way across her face when she saw my slight discomfort. Heh even if she can act like that angel she still has enough darkness form my liking, By the time we got to the nursery it was late so after she handed me my new plant, we just headed back over to Aziraphale's. This was gonna be funny.


	6. Aziraphale POV 2

Aziraphale POV

"Jess, Crowley what are you doing here, it's late." This is strange I thought, nice but strange. "Well we were kinda hoping we could stay the night cuz it's late." Jess blushed. Awe she looks cute. "Yeah what nervousness said." Crowley teased. " SSSShut up you old ssserpent!" Jess was slightly hissing. I was stuck in the middle of a little war and out of no where the was a loud thud and a small black leather book lay on the floor. "What's this Crowley?" I asked picking it up. "Uh heh I…uh" "Crowley how dare you!" Jess snapped, slapping Crowley dead across the face. "Ack you read it didn't you!" "No, well uh…yes" He admitted. Jess's face turned pale. "All of it?" "No, I skipped some parts." Crowley smiled. While Jess was interrogating Crowley I opened the book to a folded page and read it :

_This is hard, emotions I mean, I really like these two "guys" and it's getting hard to deal with. I don't think they care to feel like that, like I do, but then again I really don't know. One is sweet, sensible, kind, patient, adorable as can be and loves rare books and hot chocolate. The other is infuriating, annoying, kind (in a way), cruel (to his plants), fun (in a horrifying way) and has a horrible since of humor. There both my friends and my only ones at that, so should I let myself ruin that or should I ignore myself? Ack stupid tempting snakes and adorable booksellers! _

When I finished I saw Jess and Crowley staring at me. Jess was blushing a deep red. "Aziraphale I didn't think you were one to read other things." "Oh well I didn't know, I'm sorry Jess." I smiled. " May I have it back please, with the page you just read open?" "Uh yes here you go." I blushed. When she glanced over the page she went wide eyed and ran out of my shop her face burning a bright red. "Whoa man Aziraphale, what did you read?" Crowley asked. "Uh that apparently I'm an adorable Bookseller, you're a temping snake and that she likes us." "Oh…"


	7. My POV 3

My POV

I just kept running I was so horrified, that Aziraphale had read that page, any other page would have been fine but that page. Ack why that page! Why did I even write that in there? Stupid me, stupid confessions, stupid book! Stupid annoying snake, stealing my stupid book, dropping it on the stupid floor for that stupid adorable angel, to stupidly pick it up and stupidly read that stupid page! Ack it's just all bloody stupid!


End file.
